Little Demon
by Life's Garnet
Summary: Everyone knows Bakura as a selfish spirit who only cares about himself and inflicting pain in others. But what happens when Bakura meets some one who is exactly like him? What secrets will be revealed? B/? PLeez R+R
1. Poor,Poor Bakura

Little Demon Part One   
Chapter 1   
New Arrival

Hikki: Hey pplz! It is I once again!   


Crowd: *Groans *   


Hikki: This is my first YGO fanfic so pleez review sparingly! I've read many YGO fanfic and I am sick of others torturing all the cast! -_-#   


YGO Cast:YAYAYAY!   


Hikki: I wanna torture them myself! ^_^   


YGO Cast: (O_o)   


Hikki: Specially Marik.   


Marik: Why me!   


Hikki: Cause I'm the authoress and I say so!   


Marik: Foolish MORTAL! I shall banish you to the Shadow Realm before you even have a chance to write your first chapter!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Hey how'd I get in this glass box?   


Hikki: *shrugs shoulders* I wrote you in one while you laughed.   


Joey: HAHA! Your stuck in a box and I'm not!!!   


Hikki: Oh we can fix that… *smiles evilly*   


Joey is instantly inside the box with Marik.   


Marik: Now what were you saying before? *Evil grin on face*   


Joey: 0_0! HELP!!!   


Hikki: *Smiling Sweetly* Well while Joey and Marik are getting reacquainted lemme show you how its gonna work.   


Yami Bakura= Bakura   


Aibou Bakura= Ryou   


Yami Malik= Marik   


Aibou Malik= Malik   


Yami Yu-Gi= Yami   


Aibou Yu-Gi= Yu-Gi   


Tale (pronounced Tay or Tally whichever u like better)   


Mary Ellen=Mai (pronounced May NOT My)   


Hikki: There got it? Good! ROLL DISCLAIMER!!!   


Anonymous Person: Hikaru doesn't own YGO and never will!   


Hikki: *Stares daggers at AP*   


AP: (O_O) I mean! She will oneday!!!   


Hikki: *Still staring*   


AP: (((("O_O")))) AND WILL ALSO RULE THE WORLD!!!!   


Hikki: *Smiles sweetly and points to AP's shirt which is one fire*   


AP: ((((((((O_O))))))))) HOLY F***IN' SH—   


Hikki: Tsk, tsk such a potty mouth.   


YGO Cast: ((((((((((((O_O)))))))))))))   


Hikki: Anyone else? *smiling evilly*   


YGO Cast: "O_O" *Shake heads vigorously*   


Hikki: *smiling sweetly* Good now on we go!!! 

*** 

Bakura is lying in bed across from Ryou who is snoring; ands it's pouring rain out side.   


Bakura: *Yawns* What time is it? (He looks at the clock that reads 11:52pm, gets up and walks over to Ryou's bed)   


Ryou: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…   


Bakura: Ryou? Ryou? *takes deep breath*RYOU!!!!!!!!   


Ryou: *very groggy* Huh? Oh Bakura its you? What it is?   


Bakura: I'm hungry make me some to eat!   


Ryou: Jeez what time is it? IT'S NEARLY MIDNIGHT! NO WAY! MAKE YOURSELF SOMETHING TO GAWD DAMN FREAKIN' EAT!!!!   


With that Ryou turned over and went back to sleep.   


Bakura: 'Dammit! I knew I should never have let take those attitude adjustment classes!'   


Bakura makes his way into the kitchen grumbling something about killing disobedient aibou's.   


**MEANWHILE…**   
In a parallel universe…   


Mary Ellen a 15 yr. old girl wakes up on a red sofa and yawns. Her lime green hair about chin length is all messed up on her head, she snaps her fingers and it is instantly made to perfection, and her baby blue PJ's turn into a blood red tank top and biege Capri's. She stretches a bit, after being stuck on probation for 10,000 years waiting for someone you learn a few things along the way. She walks up to the 6 foot bunk bed in front of her, as rain pelts down on the windows.   


Mai: *whispering*Hey yo wake up.   


The girl in the bed doesn't stir.   


Mai: Tale? Yo wake up! TALE!!!   


The girl still doesn't stir.   


Mai: *takes very deep breath* T-A-L-E WAKE UP!!!!   


Tale: *very groggy* Talie is asleep right now leave a message after the zzz's.   


Mai: *puts hands on hips* If you don't wake up I'll curse you.   


Tale: (back to Mai) No you wouldn't.   


Mai: Yes I would.   


Tale: No you wouldn't.   


Mai: Yes I would.   


Tale: No you wouldn't.   


Mai: Yes I would.   


Tale: No you wouldn't!   


Mai: No I wouldn't!   


Tale: YES YOU WOULD!   


Mai: Oh really? I would! That's great! I'm glad you agree! (Begin's to chant curse)   


Tale: (practically jumps out of bed) Fine I'm up! happy!   


Mai: Very.   


Tale: So why'd you wake me up so early.   


Mai: B/c it's that time of week again.   


Tale: What! Oh crap I forgot!   


Mai: That I realize, since last time you didn't sleep at all the night of.   


Tale: So what's gonna happen this time?   


Mai: How the HELL am I supposed to know they're YOUR FRICKEN' POWERS!!!   


Tale: Oh ya.   


Mai: *Slaps forhead* If I wasn't on probation I'd turn into a frog.   


Tale: But you are so there! *Sticks tougue out* Besides your like my Yami you said so yourself so there.   


Mai: What the hell Does THAT have to do with anything?!   


Tale: Its b/c some of the audience won't understand the plot if I don't!!   


Mai: 'How many cans of Vanilla Coke did she have last night again?'   


Tale: I heard that!   


Mai: 'Shit'   


Tale: POTTY-   


Mai: Shut it will you! Just go get dressed I want to know what's gonna happen this time.   


Mai walks out of Tale's room to let her dress.   


Tale: *Mumbling* Why is she so pissed? Just because we stopped time last week and pulled every adults pants down in a five mile radius doesn't mean she has to PMS soo much!   


Tale looks at herself in the mirror, it was dark so she had grabbed a mixmatch of things from her closet. In the end she came out wearing biege cargo pants and a stiped tank top.   


Mai: 'Bout time.'   


Mai looks at Tale's clothing pick.   


Mai: What the Hell did you do dress yourself in the dark?!   


Tale: Why the hell are you so pissed.   


Mai: Uhh lemme think. Last week when your powers decided to do their stuff you brought an eight-foot spider from that stupid HP book which broke your arm, and poisoned you! And in order to get it out we had to result to cutting the wound to draw out the poisoned blood!!!!   


Tale: So?   


Mai: SO!!! SO!!! SO YOU BETTER BE MORE GAWD DAMN CAREFUL OR I'LL CURSE YOU TO OBLIVIAN!!!!!!!   


Tale looked at the clock.   


Tale: Two-min.   


Mai stared at Tale who was looking straight ahead with an expressionless face. Her little aibou looked exactly like her except for the fact she was six inches shorter and had more of childish face, but that was probably b/c she was also two years younger. Mai had found Tale sitting alone in an alley when she was three. The moment she saw Tale she knew she was the one she had been waiting for. As time went on, Mai learned that the girl had a very strange ability about once a year something weird happened, as Tale got older it happened twice a year, then once a month now every week something weird happened. Mai feared the day when something would happen every single day.   


Mai: *Sighs* '20seconds'   


A bolt of lightning, a clap of thunder.   


Tale: Ten.   


Mai: 'That storms almost on top of us.   


BAKURA 'S HOUSE   


Bakura: Stupid storm, that lightning is getting really annoying.   


A crash.   


TALE's HOUSE   


Tale: Three!   


A great flash.   


BAKURA'S HOUSE   


Bakura: 'I swear if it fashes ONE—'   


A Huge crash erupted from the sky. Bakura felt as if his soul and body had been thrown into a blender. Their was a loud screaming in his ear, and he couldn't take much more of it. He screamed, and just when he thought his head would pop [which I find would be really funny] everything was quiet.   


He opened his eyes, and looked around. He was no longer in his house but in a dark house. He looked beside him a girl who was 6 inches shorter than him with lime green hair stood beside him.   


The Girl: Well nothing happen. See you were all worried for nothing!   


The girl looks up to see Bakura staring back down at her.   


The Girl: Crap… 

*** 

Hikki: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! FEEL MY WAITH!!!!   


Bakura: But I thought you wanted to torture Marik!   


Hikki: Whoops!! Oh well too late now! ^_^   


YGO Group: -__-'   


Hikki: You gotta PROBLEM!!! *Raises hand with fireball in it*   


YGO Group: *Shakes heads*   


Hikki: Good! Well me first chap isn't as good as I hoped but it will defiantly get better!!! So you better stay tuned!!! Cause things get very interesting when you get sucked through dimensions. *smiles evilly at Bakura*   


Bakura: (((((((O_O))))))) GULP!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. What the HELL!

Chapter 2   
What the Hell!!!

  


Hikki: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I am back!!!!   


Bakura: Joy. 'Stupid author couldn't write her way out of a paper bag.'   


Hikki: *filing nails* I heard that.   


Bakura: O_o'   


Hikki: Don't worry I won't kill you…   


Bakura: -_-'Phew!   


Hikki: I'll just torture you in the next chapter.   


Bakura: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!   


Joey: HAHA! BUSTED!!!   


Suddenly as if an act of God a knife appears in Bakura's hands.   


Bakura: *smiles evilly*   


Joey: ((((((((((O_O)))))))))))   


Hikki: You can thank me later.   


Bakura slowly starts to approach Joey.   


Hikki: ROLL DISCLAIMER!!!!!   


Tea: Hikaru does not own any of the YGO Characters.   


Hikki: *glares at Tea who vanishes instantly*   


Yu-Gi: Tea!   


Hikki: You got a problem short boy!   


Yu-Gi: Meep!   


Hikki: That's what I thought. *smiles evilly* ROLL SHOW! I mean episode- I mean- oh for F***'s sakes just GO! 

*** 

Bakura and the girl stared at each other for five minutes, but then Bakura grew tired of the game.   


Bakura: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!   


But his voice was not alone the girl had said the exact same thing.   


Their eyes narrowed at each other.   


Bakura: Q_Q   


The Girl: Q_Q   


If looks could kill, they both would have been six feet under.   


Bakura smiled [oh my gawd FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!!]   


Bakura: (Still smiling like a evil maniac [which he is]) So kid what's you're name?   


The Girl: 'Ya right like I'd tell you' [by the way when you see this '' it means they're thinking the words]   


Bakura: 'You stupid little…'   


Both their faces paled [if that's possilbe]   


In unison: Mai!/Ryou!   


Bakura: That's impossilbe. *glaring at the girl throught clench teeth*   


[Hehehe but its true!!!!!]   


In unison: *horrified* We're connected!!!!!   


Bakura manages to calm down…well kinda…   


Bakura: There must be a mistake!   


The Girl: Definitely!   


The girl begins to walk out of the room.   


Bakura: You might as well tell me you're name kid!   


The Girl: Teh! Like I'd tell you!   


Bakura: *Calmly* I'll find out anyway.   


The Girl: Fine! It's Tale!   


Bakura: *Glares at Tale*   


Tale: *Glares back*   


Bakura: WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!   


Tale: TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!!!! *under breath* moron.   


Bakura: COME BACK HERE NO ONE CALLS ME A MORON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!!   


Tale: Whatever. *Walks away*   


Bakura: I'm sending your ass straight to the Shadow Realm!!   


Tale: *Ignores him*   


Bakura: 'That's it I'm gonna send her there!!!'   


Tale: Not without this you're not *holds out the millenium ring and shakes it a little*   


Bakura: ((O_O))   


Tale: *evil grin* see ya!   


Tale dashes off with the millenium ring and Bakura chases after her swearing in Japanese, English-English, and Egyptian. 

They run around the house until finally…   


Tale: That was fun but I really have to find out what happened.   


Tale slides the millenium ring over to Bakura, flips open an air vent and slides inside into the next room.   


Bakura: 'Where have I seen that move before? Oh well I better go find the brat, find out what happened, and destroy her.'   


Before he can move a metal dish hovers up in front of him. Out of it appears a hollogram of a girl about a foot tall.   


HG: Hello my name is Jane. I will show you to Tale. Please follow me.   
Bakura follows Jane into a brightly lit basement where he finds Tale sitting in front of a computer typing away frantically.   


Jane: Sit.   


Bakura remains standing.   


Jane: I said SIT!   


A chair shoves forward and locks Bakura's hands to the arms of the chair.   


Tale: There. Now all I have to do is wait.   


Tale turned around in her chair. Bakura hadn't noticed it before, b/c it had been dark (or it may have been the fact that he was trying to kill her) but the girl had bright green eyes that were almost the same colour as her hair. Tale stared at him for a sec.   


Tale: *begins to grin evilly*   


Bakura: What the hell is it!   


Bakura stared back trying to match her stare, but as he stared he noticed that Tale's   
eye's had changed colour [and I'm not talking about a few hues!] they glowed purple, and made her look very mischievous.   


Tale: Jane take a sample please and run it through the screen.   


The hollogram Jane hover up beside Bakura.   


Bakura: (uneasy) Hey What are you gonna do?   


Out out Janes hover dish come a needle.   


Bakura: KEEP THAT F***'ING THING AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!   


Jane inches closer.   


Bakura looks over to Tale who's smiling and possilbly on verge of laughing.   


Bakura closes his eyes. A bight flash emits. Slowly Bakura opens his eyes. Jane is sitting beside Tale on the desk.   


Tale: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *almost in tears*   


Bakura: WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!??   


Tale: YOU!!!!   


Bakura: WHAT THE F*** ABOUT ME?!   


Tale only laughed and pointed.   


Jane: She's laughing cause you were afraid of the needle.   


Bakura: SO WHAT!!!   


Jane: It wasn't a needle.   


Bakura: ???   


Jane: *sighs* It was a camera.   


Tale: (finally stopped laughing) Ooookay lets find out who they hell you are and how I can get rid of you.   


Tale presses a button the computer.   


Tale: Hmmm…It appears you don't exist. Let's try dimensional search.   


*CLICK*   


Tale: There we go! Lets see… your name's Bakura right?   


Bakura: *grunting*Ya.   


Tale: Lets see, whoa! Apparently you are a Tomb-Raider 5000 yrs ago, you used Shadow magic to get in the tombs and as punishment you were trapped in a golden ring known as 'The Millenium Ring'. Then some guy bought the ring in Egypt 5000 yrs later and gave it to his son! Whoa! Bad move on his part! The kid unleashed you and now you are his Yami. Joy. That kid must have ben welling in the eyes with tears of Joy when he met you.   


Bakura: *grunt*   


Tale: Whatever.   


MEANWHILE…   
In a dimension not far away…   


Mai: 'What happened now?'   


A Voice: BAKURA ITS MIDNIGHT! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!!!!   


Mai: 'Oh no! Oh no, oh no, OH NO!'   


Mai tries to hide but isn't quick enough. A boy walk out of a room.   


The Boy: Bakur- who are you?   


Mai: I'm Mai who are you?   


The Boy: I'm Ryou, and why are you my house?   


Mai: B/c there was some magical rift or something thanx to a certain 13 year old I know, who I am personally gonna kill when I get home!   


Ryou: Oh, well have you seen a boy who looks almost exactly like me except evil?   


Mai: No sorry I haven't. Wait you look kind of familliar, whats your name again?   


Ryou: Ryou Bakura   


Mai: 'This is too weird'   


Ryou: 'You're telling me..'   


Mai: Wait a sec did you just reply to my thoughts?   


Ryou: No, um ya! How'd I do that!?   


Mai: Cred! CRED CRED!!!!!! [If you don't know what it means that's b/c its in Al Bed]   


Ryou: What?   


Mai: Ryou, tell me do you have a Yami?   


Ryou: Yes why?   


Mai: Cause I hate to break it to you but I've switched places with you're Yami.   


Ryou: Really?   


Mai: Ya I'm really sorr-   


But she was cut off b/c Ryou was jumping for joy.   


Mai: o_o'   
Ryou: ^_^   


Mai: I take it Bakura not the nicest guy on the block?   


Ryou: Ya right! Bakura's killed dozens of people-   


Suddenly Ryou stopped.   


Ryou: Wait if you're my new Yami, who's Bakura's new Hikari?   


Both faces paled. Then Mai ripped off the watch she was wearing.   


Ryou: What are you doing?   


Mai: Contacting my hikari as you so bluntly put it. Do you have a computer?   


Ryou: Ya over there.   


After three minutes Mai had connected her watch to the computer, which was a mini version of the hollo-disk Tale had.   


TALE'S HOUSE   


Tale: Hey! We're getting a connection!   


Janes body disappeared and was replaced by the face a girl who looked just like Tale only older.   


Tale: Hi Mai!   


Mai: Oh good you're still alive! WHEN I GET BACK THERE I'M GONNA KILL YOU MYSELF!!!   


Tale: Jebus! Calm down!   


Mai: Have you met up with-   


Tale: Ya Bakura I know…   


Mai: Where is he?   


Tale: Locked up behind me.   


Mai: Okay.   


Tale: *grinning like mad* So who's your new hikari?   


Mai: His name's Ryou. Apparently Ryou's Yami and I switched places. Complimentary of your unstable powers.   


Tale: *major sweatdrop*   


Bakura had been tuned out the entire conversation, except (unfortunately for Tale) the last part about him switching places and it being all Tale's fault.   


Bakura: WHAT!!! YOU MEAN I'M STUCK WITH THIS BRAT FOR A HIKARI!!!   


Tale: *smiling weakly* fraid so   
  


Bakura: WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS CHAIR I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM WITH MY MILLENIUM RING!!!!!!!   


Mai: What did he just say?   


Bakura's blood ran cold, he new that voice… he hadn't been paying attention before but now…   


Mai: Jane show me that loser.   


The hover dish that held the hollogram of Mai's face immediately picked up and swerved over in front of Bakura.   


Mai/Bakura: YOU!!!!! 

*** 

Hikki: Well I hope you liked Chapter Two!   


Bakura: I sure as hell didn't   


Hikki: *smiling evilly* What was that?   


Bakura: Nothing! Nothing!   


Hikki: Good! Yami?   


Yami: We hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please don't torture me!   


Hikki: ^_^Don't worry I won't!   


Yami: ^_^' Phew!   


Hikki: Much…   
  



	3. Ah Sweet Memories

Chapter 3   
Ahhh…Sweet Memories

  


Hikki: Once again I am back!!!!   


Tea: (Who some how reappeared) *whispering* We gotta destroy this lunitic before she destroys us.   


Hikki: I heard that…   


Tea: O_O Meep!!! I-I-I-I- it's not what you think!   


Hikki: Don't worry Tea I won't hurt you.   


Tea: Really! You mean it! Thank goodness!!^_^   


Hikki: Yet.   


Tea: WHAT!!! (((((O_O)))))   


Hikki: *grinning evilly* ROLL DISCLAIMER!!!!   


Joey: See 'eh Hikaru don't own any us YGO cast and all hopes of owning us are 'eh crap.   
Hikki: Crap is right you CRED RAYT!!!! [again if you don't know what it means I'll say shortly]   


Joey disappears in a fireball.   


Hikki: Anywayz, where were we oh ya, Bakura got switched with the Yami of Tale a 13yrs girl and now for the first time Tale's Yami Mai is meeting Bakura through a hollo-gram transmisson. This just gets better, and better doesn't it? 

*** 

Mai: Of all the Yami's YOU!   


Bakura: F***! Out of all the people in the world I had to see you!   


Mai: Oh fuck up already you are such a drama queen!   


Bakura: Drama queen! Drama queen! I'll give you drama queen you two timer!   


Mai: Asshole!   


Bakura: Desserter!   


Jerk!   


Slim ball!   


COMMON THIEF!   


BITCH!   


SLUT!   


Bakura seemed lost for words, there were only so many names you could call a person.   


Meanwhile, Ryou and Tale just watched in awe as their two Yami's duked it out.   


They stopped. Bakura was so furious that he broke the ropes that held him and kicked the hollodisk which missed Tale's head by an inch. 

Mai's face turned from anger to concern. Bakura smiled evilly. 

Mai looked back at him her face paled, he had found her one weakness.   


Mai: You better leave her alone or I swear…   


Bakura *mockingly* Or what? You'll punch me with your hollograghic arm?   


He walked up and stood behind Tale placing his hand on her shoulder.   


Mai: I swear you hurt her-   


Bakura: *smiling evilly* I wouldn't dream of it.   


Mai: *teeth clenched* I mean it.   


Bakura: *Still Smiling*   


Mai: (Mai starts to smile)   


Bakura: *Narrowing Eyes*   


Suddenly a bright red book appears in front of him.   


Bakura: What this?   


Mai: Advice.   


Bakura: And why on earth would I need that?   


Mai: *eyes sparkling mischeviously* Trust me you'll need this.   


With that Mai's face disappeared from the screen, and Jane reappeared.   


Jane: Mai has downloaded my new programming. From now on when you need advice about Tale or when a problem is about to arise this book (gesturing to the one that had appeared moments before) will glow red.   


Bakura: Is that all you pathetic hollo girl?   


Jane: No. From now on I will following you around to help you out when it is required. Understand?   


Bakura: Ya whatever.   


Jane: Good.   


Tale had been very quiet through this entire episode, her face emotionless. She had learned a long time ago, namely for when Mai gave one of her lectures about plunging into danger head first, but that didn't mean she was completely tuned out. Suddenly she realized Bakura still had his hand on her shoulder. His disgustingly evil hand…   


Tale: GET YOUR HAND THE FUCK OFF ME!!!!   


Bakura was completely in shock at the youth's sudden outburst.   


Tale ripped away from from his grip, seething with hatred, anger, loathing every bit of him.   


Of course since Bakura was now a part of her he could sense all of these emotions but had no clue what he had done to deserve them.   


Suddenly he was angry, why should he have to feel what such an ungrateful brat felt about him, in his frustration he lashed out at her, striking her hard in the head with his fist. She was unconscious before she hit the wall.   


Suddenly Bakura was disgusted with himself, he had stuck out on someone because he couldn't deal with his own emotions.   


He had hit Ryou before, hell what was he saying! He had beaten Ryou to a pulp! But this…this was different. This kid was at least three years younger than him, a defenseless little girl. He felt dirty. He loathed himself. He…couldn't…breath…   


In his self reflection he hadn't noticed Tale to get up and punch him as hard as she possilbly could in the stomach.   


Her head was bleeding and she had two large bumps from where Bakura had hit her and from where her head had made contact with the wall.   


Tale: No…one…hits…me…and…gets away…with it…   


She was panting clutching her side, bood dribbled in her eye.   


Tale: No one…   


With that she collapsed.   


Bakura slowly got up. He hadn't expected the kid to make such a quick come back, he had hit her pretty hard. The last time he had hit someone that hard it had been Ryou for overpowering him. Just one hit and Ryou was out for 48 hours. But this kid…she was three years younger than him and she had gotten up not even a moment after the blow! And had manged to catch him off guard! AND had enough energy to take a swing at him AND SUCCEED!!!!   


No one had been able to do that in 5000 years!!!   


He looked at the crumpled figure.   


Bakura: She's stubborn I'll give her that.   


Jane: Kutsu.   


Bakura: Huh?   


Jane: Kutsu. It's what Mai called her everytime she pulled a stunt like this.   


Bakura: You mean she's done this sort of thing before? (Slightly stunned)   


Jane: Oh ya! You should see her sometimes never gives up, she's nearly killed herself, what was it again…ah yes 4 times already.   


Bakura: O_O' And Mai doesn't care!?   


Jane: Are you nuts! Of course she cares! Her last lecture lasted four hours and 22 min!   


Bakura: So what about her? (motioning to Tale)   


Jane: She doesn't listen, just tunes out during the whole thing, which really pisses off Mai.   


Bakura: And she doesn't lash out at her ever!?   


Jane: Never. You saw. Look what she can do!   


Bakura: (rubbs stomach absentmindedly) Ya…she's a real fighter.   


Suddenly it dawned on him. That was why Mai had smiled when she left…she knew he was gonna go through hell!!! AGAIN!!!!!   


But despite this fact he smiled, he would beat her at her own game. He would learn everything about this 'little demon' and succeed in not once again giving her the satisfaction of seeing him fail.   


He looked back at Tale's crumpled body. He smiled. In a strange sort of way the little demon girl reminded him of himself as a child. 

He picked her up and followed Jane to her room. 

==== 

Mai: I-HATE-HIM-SO-MUCH!!!!   


Mai's face was covered in utter fury. Ryou used to such anger, got ready to take a hit, he stood absolutly still his face emotionless. If Mai was anything like Bakura, fear was not an option.   


Mai: Are you okay?   


Ryou: Huh what?   


Mai:*smiling a little* I asked if you were okay, it looked like you were frozen in time.   


Ryou: No I uhh…   


Mai: I know.   


Ryou: Know what?   


Mai: I know what Bakura's like.   


Ryou: What? How?   


Mai: That's for me to know, and for you to ,if I want to let you, find out.   


Ryou: So…Lemme get this straight, you're not gonna beat me to oblivian?   


Mai: Nope. We have bigger problems than what I can take my anger out on.   


Ryou: Like what?   


Mai: Like the fact that explaining this to your friends is gonna be like getting a needle in the ass.   


Ryou: I see your point.   


Mai: The way I see it we have two options. One, I can disguse myself as Bakura and see if we can pull off that little cheraide or two, we find some way to explain this to your friends.   


Ryou: Ummm….   


Mai: Personally the way I see it we'll have to explain this one way or another so lets just tell them.   


Ryou: Okay. 

Mai: Are you always this cooperative?   


Ryou: Is it disgusting you?   


Mai: No, no, its just that I'm used to a full frontal rebellion.   


Ryou: She's that tough eh? Well Bakura should be able to handle her.   


Mai: (Smiling mischeiviously) You wanna bet? 

*** 

Hikki: Yes I know it was a ver short chapter *sniffle* but due to the harsh demands that I complete my other story first I will only be able to write a chapter every other day *sniffle*   


Bakura: So that means…   


Tale: One day…   


Ryou: Without…   


Rest of Cast: HER!!!!   


YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!   


Hikki: -_-' You know I'm still here right?   


YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYY--- HUH!!! O_____________O   


Hikki: Thought not… but anywayz that means I'll have to torture you doubley when I get the chance. Until then! Cya! 


	4. Lessons in Life

Chapter 4   
Lessons in Life 

Hikki: Well Hello Pplz! In recent development my psychiatrist suggested that I needed more   
social skills, which means that I will be forced to be nice to my wonderful cast. ^_^ 

Tea: YAY!!! This means she can't do anything horrible to us anymore!!! 

Hikki: Oh I never said that. 

Tea: But, but, but- 

Hikki: Don't worry Tea I'm not gonna kill you anymore anywayz. ^_^ 

Marik: So lemme get this straight, you're not gonna be evil anymore *pouting* 

Hikki: Not for at least three chapters I'm afraid. 

Marik: Its-its-its NOT FAIR!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! 

Hikki: There, there. (Pats Marik on the back) 

Yami: So what are you gonna to now? 

Hikki: (turns around) Figure out how to get rid of this. Drops two ton writers block in front of   
them. 

Yami: *major sweatdrop* How did that happen? 

Hikki: Not sure, it was just there when I woke up. 

Yami: o_O 

Seto: So let me guess you want us to help you destroy it. 

Hikki: No, no. Of course not. 

Seto: ^_^ 

Hikki: I'm not gonna ask you, I'm gonna force you ^_^ 

Seto: Great -_-' 

Hikki: I know ^_^   
YGO Cast: *sigh* 

Hikki: Hmm… lets see what we can try… 

Picks up disclaimer and throws it against cement wall. Disclaimer bounces off and lands at   
Yami's feet, or rather on them. 

Yami: (swears in Egyptian) !_! 

Hikki: Okay…Yami! You get to help me first! ^_^ 

Yami: (in pain) WHY ME!!!! 

Hikki: *sighs* Because the almighty writers block chose you that's why. (mumbling) And also   
because it seems to be the only way of getting you ppl to co-operate… 

Yami: Great…-_-' 

Hikki: I knew you'd agree ^_^ 

Yami: Hikaru does not own any of the YGO characters, blah, blah, blah. 

Hikki: ^_^ Now who wants to help me with the writers block? 

YGO: O_O RUN!!!!!!!!!! 

Hikki: ^_^ Please excuse me while I gather the cast. Here's the story ^_^ 

*** 

"Okay so this is what we've got," said Mai confidently, " I'll go to school with you as a new   
student and try to stay low until this is all sorted out. If this all goes according to plan I'll be out   
of here by Friday." 

Ryou nodded. 

"Now we gotta get to sleep there's a lot to do tomorrow." 

~* Five Minutes Later *~ 

BEEP ,BEEP ,BEEP- 

"Damn it! Oh well." Mai dragged herself out of bed. 

Ryou walked over to her, "Umm if you don't mind my asking but how are you gonna go to school   
if you don't have any clothes or supplies?" 

"You just let me worry about that," said Mai giving Ryou a wink, "Meet me downstairs in ten   
minutes." 

With that Mai left the room. 

Now for most teens if a stranger appeared in your kitchen, talked to a hollo disk, and made magic   
which Ryou was sure of, they'd probably faint in frustration of the whole situation. Ryou probably   
would have too, but then again, its not like this hadn't happened before. 

He quickly got dressed and ready for school. He walked down the stairs, wondering what Mai   
was planning, but he wasn't ready for what was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. 

Mai was staring at him wearing a rather punky outfit. She wore studded bracelets on both her   
wrists, a black tank top, green cargos, and a studded choker. At her side was linen bag covered in   
buttons. 

"You can't wear that!" cried Ryou in alarm, and clapped his hand over his mouth for speaking   
aloud. He thought of what the girls uniforms really looked like then he looked back at Mai.   
  
He expected a blow to the head, but it never came. Instead Mai just smiled and said, " You're   
absolutely right!" 

Mai snapped her fingers and instantly her clothes morphed into a girls uniform and her linen bag   
turned into a regulation nap-sac that all the kids had. 

"Better?" she asked.   
  
Ryou just gaped his mouth aghast. 

"I thought so," Mai smiled and turned around and began to walk out the door. 

Ryou ran after her. He was surprised that she knew her way. When they arrived at the school Mai   
left for the office to get some papers signed and Ryou left for his class. 

Ryou walked into his class, early as always. He plopped down in his seat and let out a breath of   
relief almost as if he had been holding it since they left his house. Maybe they could get away with   
it. 

"Hey Ryou!" said a cheerful voice. It was Yugi. 

"What's wrong? Is Bakura picking on you again?" 

"N-no!" said Ryou a little too quickly. 

Yugi frowned, "Are you sure?" 

"Ya. I've just got a lot on my mind." Ryou sighed and slunk back into his chair. 

"K. Cause you know if ever have anything to talk about-" 

He was cut off as the teacher walked in. 

"Settle down class, now before we begin I have an announcement." 

Half the class gave there undivided attention while everyone else half-listened. 

"We have a new student."   
  
Ryou's face paled.   
  
'Oh gawd PLEASE say its not her. Please I swear I'll be good for the rest of my life, forever and   
ever just don't let it be-' 

"Please welcome Mary Ellen Conner." 

'Screw you.' 

Mai smiled at her new classmates, and if Ryou didn't know better he could of sworn he saw her   
eyes change colour for a sec. 

"Now Miss Conner why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" 

Mai nodded. 

"As already know my name is Mary Ellen, but most people just call me Mai cause it's a lot   
easier to remember." 

The teacher turned back to her class. "Does anyone have any questions for Mary- I mean Mai?" 

Joey's hand shot up. 

"Yes Mr. Wheeler?" 

Joey smiled smugly, " Is your hair really that colour or did you dye it?" He said motioning to   
Mai's bright lime green hair. 

"Joey!" whispered Yugi fiercely, Ryou's face paled. Mai simply smiled.   
  
" Yes. This my real hair colour and I like it." 

The teacher quickly stood up, to discourage any other…awkward questions. 

"Now let me see…" said the teacher, "Ah! How about you sit beside Mr. Mouto." 

The desks were arranged in twos, Mai quickly took her seat, not wanting to be noticed anymore   
than she had too. 

"Hi my name is Yugi," whispered Yugi, "If you need any help just ask me ok?" 

Mai smiled at him. Making him feel slightly intimidated. Ryou on the other hand, was sweating a   
downpour and his face was as white as his hair. 

//Calm down// 

\\ WHAT! Who's there!\\ 

//Jeez it's me Mai remember?// 

\\ Sure, right, ya\\ 

//If you don't calm down you're gonna blow our cover so cool it// 

\\ O-ok\\ 

//Who knows maybe I can some fun..// 

\\ WHAT!!!\\ 

//oopsie did I say that out loud?// 

\\ Mai-\\ 

"MR. BAKURA DO YOU WANT A DETENTION!?" 

Ryou's face paled even more. The whole class was staring at him. 

"no" whispered Ryou weakly. 

"Than I suggest you pay more attention!" with that the teacher huffed off to her desk. 

When the class ended Ryou grabbed his stuff and ran out the door. 

"Mr. Mouto could I see you for a moment?" 

Yugi made his way to the teachers desk, " Yes Ms. Mizuki?" 

"I was wondering, the new girl Mai might have some trouble fitting in so could you please be   
nice to her maybe help her with homework, she's come to us all the way from America you   
know." 

"The States?" 

"No, no a little more north of that. Canada." 

"Oh, okay Ms. Mizuki." Said Yugi with a smile. 

"Good now hurry up to class or you'll be late!" 

Yugi ran off to find his class, he was already five minutes late. He was almost at the door when,   
WHAM! 

"Say, what's the hurry shrimp?" 

Yugi was being held up against a locker. 

"Lemme go!" cried Yugi. 

"Or what? You attack me with your necklace? What a loser, necklaces are for girls." 

The bully's gang snickered. 

"Hey can I see da necklace?" asked one of the gang members. 

"Ya sure," the bully smiled and grabbed the millenium puzzle off of Yugi and threw it over to one   
of his goons. 

"Give it back!" cried Yugi. 

He was replied to by a strong punch in the face and a hard kick in the ribs. 

The bullies giggled. 

"Hey do that again boss," one of the snickered. 

The bully leaned down over to Yugi. 

"So shrimp the fella's want to see some more action, what's that? I'm glad you agree." 

The bully kicked Yugi in the stomach. 

"My, my, my. That must be a lot of fun." Said a voice, "Picking on people one third your size." 

The bullies turned to see Mai with a devilish smile on her face. 

" Would you make an exception for someone one half your size?" she asked sweetly.   
  
"Stay out of this bitch." 

"Hmm, how about no." 

"You got a death wish?" 

"The question is do you got a death wish?" 

"Me?" The bullies erupted with laughter. 

"You." Mai's smiled broadened. 

Suddenly the boss of the gang stopped breathing and collapsed to the floor. Mai had punched him   
hard in the stomach. 

"You BITCH!!!" cried one of the gang members and charged at her. 

With a turn of her wrist the bully soared threw the air and crashed against a locker. 

"Anyone else?" asked Mai sweetly. 

The rest of the gang grabbed their leader and member and trudged down the hall. 

"This isn't over!" cried one of them at the other end of the hall.   
  
"Good." Mumbled Mai. 

She knelt down over Yugi. 

"Jeez they really did a number on you didn't they." 

"Not as good a number as you did to them," coughed Yugi. 

Mai helped him to his feet. 

"You're lucky, they didn't break anything," she said. 

"I guess." 

"Here the one I tossed dropped this," She held out the millenium puzzle to him. 

"Thanks!" Yugi's attitude completely changed. 

"Well I'm late as it is, see you later Yugi!" With that Mai dashed down the hall. 

'Wow, she's amazing,' thought Yugi as he headed to class, little did Yugi know but he wasn't the   
only one who had witnessed Mai's little performance. 

***   
Yami: Why do I have to help you! I already said the disclaimer! Isn't that enough! 

Hikki: No. What does the disclaimer have to do with anything? And because you were the one that   
mind-crushed my front lawn to slow me down whiled I chased you and ended up falling in one   
yourself. That's why. 

Yami: *pouting* 

Hikki: Grow up. 

Yami: NO NEVER!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Hikki: Oooookay. That was weird. I think that whole immortality thing has gone to his head. 

Yami: *trying to escape* 

Hikki: Nice try tri-colour boy, but you're not getting away that easily, not until you at least try to   
help me with this block. 

Yami: Fine. But THEN can I go? 

Hikki: yup. 

Yami: Good. *turns around and walks away* 

Hikki: HEY! Where are you going! 

Yami: To find Malik I can't do this alone. 

Hikki: Okay, but be warned Yami you better come back or else. 

Yami: *smugly* Or else what? 

Hikki: Oh nothing much or else I'm giving all your cards to Seto. 

Seto magically appears in a puff of smoke. 

Seto: *Cough* I wish you wouldn't do that. 

Hikki: *Waves Yami's deck in front of Seto's face* 

Seto: OH YA!!!! *Puts torch mask on and pulls out blow torch* 

Yami: ((((((((((((((((((((O_O))))))))))))))))))))))) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I'll be right   
back!!!! 

Hikki: Good. Snaps fingers and Blow torch, and mask disappear. 

Seto: AWWWW!!!! SEE IF I EVER HELP YOU!!!! *Stalks off out of sight* 

Hikki: *Staring after Seto* Hmm I wonder how long it will take him… 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Hikki: Wow that was fast. 


End file.
